Clash of the Titans
by Helena Heartbeat
Summary: COMPLETE. TerraBBRae. Slightly AU. Terra and Raven fight over Beast Boy, and the end comes all too soon for one. Read to find out which one! Remember to Review! Sequel is in the works...
1. Chapter 1

Not a songfic, because I don't have a song. Not a multi-chaptered story, because this idea isn't meant for that. So if it's not a songfic, and not a longer story, it must be… a ONESHOT! It may be short; I don't know.

Enjoy.

Clash of the Titans

By MidnightPhoenix320

Raven glared at the five Titans sitting around her.

Robin, playfully bickering with Starfire about putting anchovies _and_ mustard on her pizza, didn't notice Raven's discomfort.

Starfire, also bickering with Robin, using her otherworldly innocence to win Robin's losing war, could care less about the telepath's feelings right now.

Cyborg was yelling at the pizza guy to make sure that their pizza was meat only and veggie free.

Beast Boy was also yelling at the pizza guy to make half the pizza veggie and the other half tofu.

And Terra was just sitting there, twiddling her thumbs happily.

Raven glared at her. Terra had taken her place. Her sunshine had replaced Raven's darkness. And she had taken Raven's place in the other four's hearts.

Robin now favored training with Terra. Starfire went to the mall daily with her. Cyborg obsessed over cars with her. And Beast Boy did everything else with her. And Terra loved it.

Raven pulled her hood up, a sign that she was retreating mentally. Robin didn't notice; he almost always did. Raven was not an attention freak—but a little acknowledgment would be nice.

She glanced over at Beast Boy again, and her heart hurt to see that he was slipping her a note under the table. Terra opened it, and grinned sheepishly. Then she folded it again and put it in her pocket.

Raven scowled and looked at her pocket. Her sight penetrated the cloth, and she saw the words scrawled on the paper. _Meet meh at teh doocks. _

Raven almost smiled. Beast Boy was not the smartest boy in the universe, which was for sure.

She got up and walked over the point of the pizza place's roof. She leapt off and, without waiting for any outburst or cry of her name, she flew off towards the Titans' Tower.

She was dismayed to find that no one called after her.

…………...

Beast Boy watched as Raven flew off. "What's her beef?" he thought, but shook his head. Why was he thinking about beef? He was a vegetarian!

Terra noticed his silence and asked, "Something wrong, BB?"

Beast Boy took another glance at a now far-off Raven, and shook his head. He turned back to the table and picked up his tofu pizza.

Cyborg's shrieks of disgust could be heard all the way to Steel City.

"_What the FETCH is TOFU doing on MY pizza?" (A/N below)  
_

…………...

Raven alighted on the edge of the Titan's Tower, her cloak opening up and letting a gust of cold air blow over her skin. She shivered and pulled her cloak closer to her body.

"Cold, Raven?" a voice asked from the far shadows.

Raven whipped around, and saw two blue eyes from the shadows on the other end of the tower.

Terra stepped out of the shadows, her hands glowing yellow and shards of a rock floating around them. She thrust her hands forward and the shards shot toward Raven, who sidestepped them. But a few of the rock pieces ripped through her cloak and Raven growled.

"What are you doing, Terra?" Raven snapped.

Terra smiled. "Is it not obvious? You read that note, and I'm just making sure that you don't decide to follow us to our little rendezvous," she said simply, then tossed another rock Raven's way.

Raven smirked. "You think I care about your little meeting?" she said monotone, but she could hear the lie in her voice.

Terra shrugged. "I don't know what you care about, but it sure as hell better not be Beast Boy," she threatened.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I could care less about you and Beast Boy. I have a poetry reading tonight anyways. Its not like I would give that up to watch you and Beast Boy make out at the docks," she said darkly, and struggled to regain her posture. She wouldn't, shouldn't, _couldn't_ get so worked up about a boy, let alone Beast Boy…

Terra put her hands on her hips and studied Raven closely. "You're serious…?" she asked, cautiously.

Raven sighed and nodded. "Can I please meditate in peace now?" she deadpanned, feigning impatience.

Terra nodded slowly, and looked at Raven as she summoned up a boulder. "You aren't so bad, Raven, after all," she said as she leapt onto it. Then with a tiny wave, she left for the pizza place again.

Raven snarled under her breath, "I'm not sure I could say the same for you…"

And with that she went off to cool her angry mind.

………………...

(A/N) I heard this phrase on Ghost Hunters' Grant. He's funny! He never swears, and it was funny when he said "WTFetch!" when the table moved... OoooOoooOooo... I love that show.

Okay, so I lied. It is going to be multi-chaptered, but only if I get at least three reviews! So REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

-MidnightPhoenix320-

P.S. Has anyone seen the movie "Clash of the Titans"? It's old and a little campy sometimes, but it's cool for it's time period...answer in your review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is chapter two of Clash of the Titans! And I have answers to reviews here!

_raven13_ – The Clash of the Titans is actually a movie, and I'm sorry that I made it out to be a book. Sorry! You are the first reviewer, and I'm happy that I made you want to read more. :D

_DarkDemi_ - Here's the update!

Okay, onto the story.

Raven floated silently over her bed, breathing in and out slowly and evenly. She chanted under her breath, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." She felt the mantra flow through her body and calm herself, but every time Terra or Beast Boy's head popped up in her mind, she felt tense once again.

After a few more futile tries, Raven gave up. She could always ditch the poetry reading—it wasn't as if anyone noticed her. With that thought, she was bitterly reminded of the pizza place.

Three Titans returned, leaving Beast Boy and Terra absent. Cyborg greeted the almost empty Tower with the howl, "BB AND TERRA ARE IN _LURVE_!" Starfire kept asking him, "Is there an association between this 'lurve' you speak about and 'lurch'?" Robin retreated to his room as quickly as he could—spending time with the two Titans he returned with was not appealing right now.

Raven could hear Cyborg's gleeful wailing through the walls, so she phased through them and onto the roof. She scanned the city, searching for the general direction in which the docks were. After a few seconds, she could see them.

If Terra and Beast Boy had left, they would only be about three quarters of the way there. So I had better hurry if I don't want to miss anything, Raven thought. She began to fly in the docks direction, being careful to dodge seagulls and bugs.

Keeping to the shadows, Raven got there quickly, but only to find Beast Boy and Terra already dangling their legs over the water and holding gloved hands. Raven felt a surge of disgust—she hated anything mushy.

"Terra, do you….like….anyone?" Beast Boy asked awkwardly.

Terra smiled, keeping her eyes on the sunset before her. Then she looked at Beast Boy and said with a grin, "Of course, BB. I like lots of people."

Beast Boy gulped. "I mean….a-anyone…in p-p-particular…?" he sputtered.

Terra looked at him harder. "Do you mean, like, a guy?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked terrified and Raven's respect went up half a notch for him. But he said shakily, "Y-yeah…"

Terra looked back at the sunset. "I have a horrible crush on Jesse McCartney, but other than that…" She shrugged.

Beast Boy's ears drooped, but they perked up when Terra asked, "Why?" He shrugged and said in a melancholy voice, "I dunno. Just asking."

Terra began to laugh. "Of course, dummy! I like you!" she said happily, and Beast Boy's eyes shone.

Then they _kissed._

Raven's heart seized, and she felt her whole body capsize.

She collapsed to the ground beneath her. He would never look at her that way, unless Raven decided to wear pink and walk around with flowers in her hair singing "You Are My Sunshine". And then he'd just think she'd gone crazy.

He would never kiss Raven.

He would never love Raven.

He would never be happy with Raven.

He would only be happy with Terra. He would only love Terra. He would only kiss Terra, and only Terra. He would only ever be with Terra.

Raven nearly sighed, but was reminded that if they heard her, there would be hell _and_ Raven's dignity to pay.

So she waited. She was done watching.

Beast Boy could feel eyes on him—his back was tingling with the feeling. He broke away from Terra unwillingly and looked behind him.

"What is it? Am I a bad kisser?" Terra asked immediately, but Beast Boy shook his head.

"I think someone followed us," he said, and got up, taking a battle stance. "Whoever you are, you can come out now!"

Terra groaned and got up too. "It's probably Raven. I told her not to follow us."

Beast Boy shook his head again. "Raven doesn't care about me," he said with a touch of sorrow.

Terra was annoyed, at his tone and Raven. "It's not you she wants, it's me. She's having trust issues." She scoffed.

Beast Boy scowled at her, all happiness from their kiss gone. "Don't dis Raven. She's a good friend."

Terra sighed. "Whatever you say, BB."

Beast Boy turned back and tried coaxing whoever it was out of the shadows. But no one came.

He turned to Terra and said dismally, "It was probably just a cat or something. But do cats feel sad?"

Terra was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked back again. "I can usually tell what animals are feeling, but it's usually just anger at being penned up, or sadness at being away from their home. But this one was angry _and_ sad and hurt," he said, now downcast.

Terra put her skinny arm around his shoulders and said soft words to him. Beast Boy perked up and said, "Hey, wanna go grab a hot chocolate or something?"

This was where Raven decided to step in.

That wasn't such a bad chappy, was it? I didn't think so…

I also think I should change the "drama" genre. More of a "general" genre, no? Hmm…

Remember to review! I love getting reviews... especially nice ones…. No flames, please….

-MidnightPhoenix320-


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so in this chapter, Raven steps in. that's all I'm willing to say right now—just read the freakin' thing!

raven13 - I've heard of that movie too, and now it's going to bug me! Thank you for the review, and I like to think I rock too... Just kidding!

addicted2danny - Here's the update!

"Hey, wanna go grab a hot chocolate or something?" Beast Boy asked Terra.

She grinned and was halfway through a nod when they both heard a dry voice, "That'll have to wait."

The two teens looked up and saw a cloaked figure standing on the roof of the building next to them. Two violet eyes stared at them from a hood.

Terra curled her lip. "Raven. How nice to see you."

Raven gave a curt nod. Then she looked at Beast Boy and said with a reinforced voice, "Robin wants you to return. It's getting late."

Terra snorted, "We can take care of ourselves, you know."

Raven glared at her. "You can, but can you take care of the whole city as well?" she retorted.

Terra looked away; she had no comeback.

Beast Boy wasn't giving in either. "Why does Robin want us back so soon? We've only been gone—"

"—an hour and a half," Raven finished for him. Then she turned her gaze to Terra. "We have a curfew, but you probably don't know that. You're homeless, aren't you?" Raven sneered, reaching an all-new low. She never insulted anyone about their upbringing, especially since hers wasn't anywhere near pleasant.

Terra's eyes shone with hurt. She balled up her fists and hung her head. Then she whipped it back up and yelled, "I don't know where you come off insulting me, Raven, especially since you're pretty much homeless as well!"

Raven remained steely as she said, "I have a home. It's called the Titan's Tower. You have to earn your way into that home; you just can't show up and buy it with friendship."

Terra looked puzzled. "Isn't that what you did?" she asked innocently.

Raven's face contorted in rage and she bellowed, "No, Terra, I didn't! I fought for the right to call it a home, and I now have it as one! I didn't befriend everyone there and push my way into it like you did!"

Raven panted and felt the last of her pride slip away. She had an outburst, and during it, she had blown up a few crates. Her eyes calmed and she pulled her hood up farther.

Rage subsided and Timid took over. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get mad like that… can we please just go home now?"

……………

Beast Boy could've sworn that Raven was begging.

But he also could've sworn that Raven had just yelled.

So he let it slide—for now.

But he wouldn't let Raven's remarks slide. Not a chance.

But silently he followed the two female Titans home, waiting for Terra to leave him and Raven alone.

But that opportunity never came.

Raven went immediately to her room, not even emerging for dinner. And Beast Boy wasn't going to visit her room any time soon. So he had to just watch and wait for a lost opportunity to be found.

……………

Over the next week, Robin noticed his team falling apart. Terra was quieter than ever, and Starfire inquired as to why, but no response ever came. Beast Boy was gone more, and Raven was nowhere to be seen. Cyborg eventually gave up on everyone and stayed in the garage, working on nonexistent upgrades for the T-Car.

Robin approached Terra first. She was out in the training area, throwing rock shards at a dummy, grunting with each toss.

He watched as she toiled, embedding the dummy with an endless supply of rock slivers. But after a few minutes, he had to stop her.

"Terra, slow down. You'll lose aim if you go too fast," he soothed, and lowered her hands to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked, and Terra nodded weakly.

Robin looked at her skeptically and said with a hint of defiance, "It's Raven, isn't it?" Terra looked at the ground and shook her head. Robin sighed.

"You can't protect Raven from me. She knows that in due time, she'll be punished," Robin said, but Terra looked up, a glint of fear in her eyes.

"I'm not protecting her, I'm protecting myself! If she finds out I ratted her out, it's the end for me!" Terra said in a subdued cry. Robin patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"Terra, she won't hurt you. Not physically, anyways. She hurt you emotionally, though, right?" Robin tried. Terra nodded sadly. Robin nodded and went off to find Raven.

Terra watched the stoplight's retreated back with a smirk. He had believed her, even when she sugar-coated her little _emotional pain_. She pumped her fist into the air. Now all she had to do was get Raven's trust, and that would be her hardest mission here.

Terra had a plan for all the other Titans, but Raven kept thwarting them. She was getting annoying, to a point where Terra was going to eventually have to keep her quiet, for better or for worse…

……………

Beast Boy waited outside Raven's door, holding a black book in his palm. He raised his fist to knock, but something was holding him back. It wasn't fear, anxiety, or distrust. It was something else…

But despite his discomfort, he rapped his knuckles against her door anyways. And within a few seconds, Raven opened the door, revealing only a bleary purple eye. "Yes?" she asked tiredly.

Beast Boy drew back a little. Raven never neglected her appearance, so something had to have her worked up.

"Are you okay?" he asked out of instinct, and Raven narrowed her purple eye.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

Beast Boy took a breath and shoved the black book into her face. He shut his eyes and waited for her response.

He felt the book leave his clutch and cracked an eye open.

She was looking at the book, he could tell. The eye was replaced by her whole face, and she was studying it. She flipped through the pages, entranced.

Beast Boy felt the weight in his chest lighten. He let out his nervous breath, and waited for her words.

"Thank you, Beast Boy. But, what is it?" she asked, perplexed. Beast Boy looked at the cover and read the title, _Merriam-Webster's New Edition Dictionary and Thesaurus_.

Beast Boy looked at the dictionary, his eyebrows raised. How could he have picked that up instead of the Robert Frost poems? He smacked his forehead with his gloved hand. Now she thought he was a doofus.

Beast Boy pried the dictionary out of Raven's hand and said sheepishly, "I…pickedthewrongbook. Berightback." Then with that he dashed down the hallway and into his room.

He ran over the mountains of dirty clothes to his bookcase and pulled out the Frost poems. He replaced it with the dictionary and ran back down to Raven's room, the beginnings of a blush to appear on his face.

He jammed the book into her hand and said, "Here ya go. Sorry for the mix-up."

Raven looked at him with a chuckle caught in her throat. He was getting better at this, whatever 'this' was.

She looked him straight in the eye and demanded, "Wanna tell me what this is about now?"

Beast Boy glared at her. "I wanted to give you a present as congrats at making Terra feel like dirt. Pardon the pun," he added.

Raven nearly smiled, but then she snapped back, "I don't need your gratitude. I could've done it without the promise of a present afterwards."

Beast Boy snorted, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Raven examined her nails casually as she stated, "Terra has a purpose here, and I don't think it's to fight crime. I think it's to cause it."

Beast Boy laughed at the ridicule Raven was spewing. How could Terra have the heart to make them all hurt? They were her friends, and this was her home. She couldn't turn something like that down!

Raven glowered at Beast Boy. "You just keep telling yourself that, Beast Boy. You will see that I'm right. And you will know it as soon as she leads you to think otherwise. And I will be the one to tell you all 'I told you so'."

And with that remark, she went back into the darkness of her room and didn't leave for another few days.

……………

Okay, that's the end of Chap. III. Like it? Loathe it? Should I just skip the whole betrayal thing entirely, because I'm pretty sure that everyone here has seen that episode, but I'm not trying to make anyone mad! Or should I twist it to fit my story? Hmm… I'll figure it out.

Oh, yes, and "terra" is another name for "rock" or "earth". And "Eldaterra" means Old Earth. Get it? I thought it was clever...

-MidnightPhoenix320-


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, Chapter Four of Clash of the Titans by MidnightPhoenxi320. Enjoy this update, because it took me a while to figure out where to go from where I was. Remember to review, too!

**_dark-shadow-blade-of-death_** – Thank you, and hope you like this one… Enjoy…

**_Overactive Mind_** – Thank you! But now I just need to figure out how to do that…

**_ravenloganx3_** – Ghost Hunters RULE! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Grant is so cool! He and Jason are goobers. I love that word…

**_Natsuhiboshi_** – Relax! Terra's going, anyways. Just not the way you want her too…

_**Stefaneko **_- She is EVIL. But I think I'll stick to the Slade story and just twist it.

_**Nikkiriii . **_**- **I dislike Terra _extremely_, but her powers are cool! And Raven will get her turn, but in a later chapter. Now I'm just dealing with the Terra issue. ENJOY.

Chapter Four of Clash of the Titans (CotC)

One week had passed.

Raven had read the Robert Frost poems at least nine times through. They were magnificent, but Beast Boy couldn't have gotten them without a little help. And Raven shuddered to think that Terra was the one to help him. She also shuddered to think what kind of excuse Beast Boy made to get her to help him buy it.

"It's for my grandma. She _adores_ Robert Frost."

"My mom's birthday is coming up, and I didn't want to buy her athlete's foot powder again."

"It's for Robin. I think he needs something to help him relax sometimes, ya know?"

Raven chuckled to herself. All these were possible, but there was one that was probably truer. But not likely.

"It's a hand-me-down from Terra. I can't make heads or tails of it; maybe you can?"

Raven looked at the book on her lonely bookshelf. After the incident with Malchior, all her books had burnt. The only one she had was the one Beast Boy gave to her.

She walked over and picked it up, stroking its spine softly. This book had never been opened before. There were no creases along its spine, and the pages were untouched. Typical Beast Boy.

She flipped open to the first page and began to read.

……………

Beast Boy stared at him empty bookshelf. The Robert Frost book was the only one he had. Except the comics. He'd _never_ give away the comics.

But why had he done that? Was it really to get Raven thinking about Terra's feelings or was it something else? Was he being nice to Raven, or was he defending his girlfriend?

Beast Boy sighed. He didn't want to hurt himself too badly. He needed his precious few brain cells for other things; slightly more logical things. But he had nothing better to do, so…

Terra was out somewhere, Robin was training, Cyborg was getting lunch, and Starfire was at the mall. The only one left was Raven.

Beast Boy got up with a groan, and left his room. He walked down the imposing hallways to Raven's isolated room and stared at the steel door bearing Raven's name blatantly.

He rapped his knuckles against her door, the sound ringing out over her room. It would almost seem if her room was empty, but that would mean…

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he began to rap harder on the door. "Raven? Raven, open up, please! Please don't be gone…" he cried.

The door swooshed open, and Raven glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. "I was in the middle of a book, a _really good one_, so make it quick!"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but then realization hit him. What was he here for? Instead of stating his purpose, he stalled and said, "Um, which book?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. She didn't like anyone beating around the bush, but to answer him she said, "To be honest, it's the one you gave me."

Beast Boy stared in amazement. "Seriously? You _like_ it? Wow…" he said, awed. Who would've thought she liked his present?

Raven nodded, slightly bashful, then she asked again, "What do you want, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy shuffled his feet and muttered, "Well, um, since everyone's busy, I thought…" he trailed off and looked at her. Her eyebrow was raised and her foot was tapping impatiently. "IthoughtIcouldcomehereand, um, keepyoucompany," he said hurriedly and looked away.

He didn't hear anything, or see anything out of the corner of his eye, so he turned his head very slowly.

Raven was smirking at him. "Y_ou_ want to keep _me_ company?" she repeated. She could practically _taste_ the irony in this.

Beast Boy nodded shamefully. This was embarrassing on too many levels.

Raven chuckled, making Beast Boy perk his head up. "You…you just laughed," he said. Raven raised her eyebrow again.

"You just said you needed to keep me company," she pointed out.

"What, you don't need my company?" he asked, a little offended.

Raven shrugged. "When I have a good book, it's all the company I need. It's you I think needs company, Beast Boy. Find Terra. She'd love to have you," she said stiffly before sliding the door shut.

Beast Boy stood there for a few more minutes, staring at the black letters of her name.

The door slid open again and Raven said, "Oh, and why did you start panicking when I didn't answer?"

Beast Boy shook his head and mumbled, "No reason. I just thought you'd left, that's all."

Raven was quiet, then, "As if you'd care if I left."

Beast Boy looked up and said sharply, "Of course I'd care, Raven. You're my friend."

Raven scoffed, "You've got Terra now. Why do you need me?"

Beast Boy gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Raven, I need you more than you know."

Raven stared at him as those words left his mouth, and Beast Boy instantly felt insecure. With those eight words, all the old feelings he had for her, before Terra, came rushing back.

Raven studied Beast Boy. He was peering up at her with terrified eyes, as if afraid of her reaction. Rave was a little scared herself. Beast Boy had never made her feel so open to the world. She doubted anyone else could.

Raven took a deep breath and said softly, "Like I said, you don't need me. You've got Terra now. Be happy with what you have and not what you want." With that, she shut the door once more.

Beast Boy was left in the dark, her final words ringing in his mind. Numbly, he turned and walked down the dark hallways to his room, where he crashed onto his little bunk bed.

He stared at the bottom of the bed above him. Raven was mysterious, that was for sure. But she was his friend, and he owed it to her to help her with her Terra problem.

Terra was someone to trust, but Raven couldn't see that. Beast Boy would help her. Eventually, Raven would understand that Terra was a friend, not a foe.

……………

Terra snarled under her breath. She had listened to their conversation, every word. She was in the shadows of a kitty-corner corridor. (A/N below)

So, Beast Boy wasn't as loyal to Terra as she had hoped. Whatever. He wasn't necessary anymore.

She had no regrets.

Not now, not ever.

……………

A/N - Try saying that 5 times fast.

I apologize if this was a short chapter.

I got that "she had no regrets" part from the episode "Betrayal", Part One.

Oh, and I saw "Lightspeed" today. Kid Wykkyd is so COOL! He and Raven would make a great pairing, don't you think?

Okay, I'm getting off now.

-Midnight-


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if I disappoint anyone, but I'm not going to do any review replies. Sorry... :'( Next chapter, I promise.

Clash of the Titans

Part Five

Terra's Betrayal

Five of the six Titans were in the living room, doing their separate activities. Robin was reading the newspaper; Starfire was thumbing through the CDs; Beast Boy and Cyborg playing on the gamestation, and Raven reading the Robert Frost poems for the third time.

Raven looked up from her book and drank in the view. It almost seemed like old times, but there was still the lingering feeling of Terra hanging over her, reminding her that the girl was still in their lives.

Speaking of, Terra had been absent far more often, but not with Beast Boy. Raven could trust Beast Boy to report anything suspicious when they were both gone, but when Terra left solo, it was more than fishy.

Casting another wary glance at the door, Raven looked back down at her book and was absorbed once more.

……………

Beast Boy was drooling.

Not over Terra. Not over Raven.

No, he was drooling over the state-of-the-art graphics in Mega Monkeys 3.

But when his empty stare strayed from the screen and through the window, he was speechless. And not in a good way.

Terra was standing out there, over the ocean, on one of her boulders. Only she didn't look like Terra.

She looked like Robin when Slade forced him to be his apprentice. And she had a creepy grin on her face that Robin then lacked.

And the truth hit Beast Boy; Terra was Slade's new apprentice.

The controller hit the floor with a dull thud. The shifter's tears dropped even more silently.

Cyborg was about to scold Beast Boy on the importance of a good controller, but then he saw Terra too and cursed colorfully.

Robin noticed; Starfire as well. Raven was the last.

……………

Raven couldn't hear anything. She didn't see anyone moving.

But when she looked up, she could see what made them all silent.

And her heart clenched.

Her fists did too.

Standing up, she pulled her hood over her head as she watched the other four Titans.

Robin remained steely, thinking the facts through. Cyborg was speechless for once. Starfire's eyes were welling up, and her stance was limp and defeated.

Beast Boy was a small turtle, with his head tucked into his shell. He sat there, motionless, until Terra said something.

……………

Terra looked at them all triumphantly. Slade was right. They were pathetic.

Robin was just sitting there, as usual. The stupid traffic light couldn't even comprehend what she had just done, could he?

Cyborg was silent. Thank God, Terra thought. She could definitely do without those pointless "BOOYAH!"s.

Starfire, the loser alien. She was too naïve and trusting. She was definitely the easiest to befriend and betray.

Raven, the creepy chick. So she hadn't accomplished that part of the mission. But revenge was only too sweet to see the murderous look in her eyes. She would go on a rampage, hurting and killing endless people. And the Titans would shun her. Then, Terra's hatred of Raven would be satisfied. Perhaps then she'd merely pity her.

And Beast Boy. The stupid, foolish, idiot; the grass stain; her "boyfriend". The only emotion Terra felt for him now was pity. There was no regret in her soul.

Terra threw a rock though the window, shattering one pane. Then she began to speak.

"Well, well, well. Look at the Teen Titans now. You disgrace the word 'superheroes', you know? And I must say, Robin; where did your sleuthing skills go? Down the drain along with your mentor, Bats?" Terra drawled, sending shivers down Robin's spine. He put a cautionary hand on a batarang. He would need it if she went any farther.

"I have to admit, playing crime-fighter with you guys was fun, but being the crime-causer is way more satisfying, especially when Slade is mentoring you. Don't you know the feeling, Robin?" Terra mocked.

Robin threw the batarang, hitting Terra on her eye-shield. Her head was thrown back, but she whipped it back up. She looked at him and grinned. "That all you got, Bird Boy?" she taunted.

In a rage, Robin ran through the window and assaulted Terra with all his gear. Terra was unharmed, but that was only long range. When Robin got closer, it would be over for Terra. She knew it too.

And he did. Leaping onto her boulder, Robin threw a barrage of punches, kicks, and chops. Terra dodged most of them, but when Robin circle-kicked her in the side, she fell off, losing her control over the boulder. Both of the teens plummeted to the water beneath them.

Starfire shot forward and caught Robin before he hit the surface. Terra summoned another boulder, saving herself from hitting the icy water.

Starfire set Robin down on the roof, then turned and began to toss bolts at Terra furiously. But before anything could hit her, Terra encased herself in a rock case.

Raven could see her inside; she was calling for help frantically. "Slade, I'm getting destroyed over here! Please, send some—" she said in a panic, but Slade cut her off.

"You will hold them off until I get there, understood?" he demanded. Terra nodded reluctantly and shut her communicator. Letting her stone shield drop, Terra began to attack.

……………

Three Titans jumped into battle, Robin and Cyborg attacking long range, and Starfire chasing Terra closer and closer to the Tower.

Raven ran over to Beast Boy, who was still in turtle form. "Beast Boy?" she tried. No reply. She knocked gently on the shell. "…Garfield?" she asked, and a little turtle head poked out.

"We need to defeat Terra. Now." Raven picked up the turtle and flew up to the roof. She set Beast Boy down and he morphed back.

"What did I do wrong, Raven?" he wailed. Raven patted him awkwardly on the back and said, "You didn't do anything wrong, Beast Boy. Terra did."

Beast Boy shook his head and cried, "No, I know I did something! I wasn't cute enough, or funny enough. I wasn't a good enough boyfriend…" he trailed off.

Raven sighed, and decided it was time to let him know.

"Beast Boy, Terra did everything wrong. You did nothing wrong. If you'd ask me, you're too cute sometimes, and you're pretty funny. And you made a perfect boyfriend, even if you were Terra's boyfriend," she said softly. Then she made sure that her hood was up.

Beast Boy ceased his dry sobbing and looked at Raven. "You…you're…" He was speechless.

Raven pulled him to his feet and said, "Come on. We need to kick some Terra butt now."

………………

End of that chapter.

Next chapter coming as soon as I come back from Lake Tahoe. Or, perhaps sooner, if I get some nice reviews?

(hint hint)

-Midnight-


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, since I just got a flame for the first time in my short life on FF, I have but one thing to say to that reviewer: Suck it up, BBxTerra. This place is called Fan Fiction, not Let's Be As Literal As Possible.I will say this once, and only once, BBxTerra—I am not bashing anyone. I am merely making Terra's motives and personality fit the storyline. This fic isn't even about Terra. It's about Raven consoling Beast Boy after Terra's betrayal. Her betrayal which I am "retrofitting" (thank you, Overactive Mind) to fit the stupid story. And I did see Aftershock Pt. 2. Matter of fact, I saw every stinking episode to the bitter end.

And, since I'm in a horrendous mood, I'll let everyone read that flame and let them think what they'll think of me. I don't care. I came here to let my imagination run wild and to hone my writing skills, not to be held back by unhappy flamers. Thank you for reading this.

**_FireLlamasAttack_** - I'm glad that you love it, and I appreciate the criticism. I was really unsure whether I was doing okay or not…Thank you!

**_raven13_** – (laughs) Don't be sorry! I was gone for four days myself. How do you think I felt about leaving all you guys without a new chapter? Just kidding. Enjoy this chapter, and I love getting your reviews!

There are more of you, but I'm being a bit of a sloth right now.

Enjoy this update!

……………

Four of the Titans were winded, their lungs heaving, their limbs sweating up storms. Raven was the only one standing, although she was on her last leg. Not literally.

"Wow, you really don't give up, do you?" Terra asked her. Even Terra was tired; she was uncomfortable in her new outfit, and Slade wasn't showing up anytime soon.

Raven used her power to shield herself from a blow from Terra before she collapsed. She was on the ground, with her palms and knees keeping her propped up. Her hair hung limply around her face, and she gasped for air.

Despite all the Titans best efforts, Terra was still able to thwart them all. And she relished in that fact, watching them all go down individually. But Raven wasn't giving up. Damn her. Always putting up a fight whether she was going to win or not.

Terra growled and threw a punch to the side of Raven's head, which she took. Raven was flung to the ground again, her sides heaving.

Raven gritted her teeth, her head ringing. At this point, there was no pain, just numbness. She struggled to her feet and faced Terra. Staring her in the eye, she said forcefully, "I know you could care less about us, but what about Beast Boy? Do you regret anything that you did to him?"

Terra's face contorted in rage and she snarled, "Can't say that I do, Raven."

Raven narrowed her eyes dangerously and said, "Then you don't deserve him."

With the dregs of her power, Raven wrapped a clawed hand of her energy around Terra's torso and flung her off the side of the tower. Stunned with Raven's speed, Terra went careening through the air in shock, and plunged under the surface of the water with a silent scream on her face.

Raven watched in sick triumph as Terra gave in to the depths of Jump City's harbor.

……………

Beast Boy watched as Terra fell helplessly. Everything he felt for her took a plunge as she did, and, like Raven, he sat there, numb, for the longest time.

Was Terra truly gone? Or was she just faking her death like Slade did countless times?

Beast Boy shivered. He didn't believe that Terra was gone, not for a nanosecond. She may not be in their line of sight, but somewhere she would be plotting her revenge, and when their weakest moment came, she would take advantage of it. And the Titans would go down.

But thoughts like that would only dampen Beast Boy's spirits, not raise them. And right now, the latter would be nearly impossible.

He had loved Terra as much as Raven loved Malchior. But in the end, both of their loved ones had betrayed them. Raven knew exactly how he was feeling right now. This would be the best chance for them to cement their friendship, because with the betrayals came an unbreakable bond.

Was it truly friendship?

Or was it something more?

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around his knees and propped his chin on his forearm. He glanced over at Raven, who was last seen standing. But instead, she was lying on the floor, panting again.

Getting up, Beast Boy jogged over to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked simply.

Raven raised her eyebrow at him. "I think I just murdered the sixth Titan. How would you feel?" she snapped weakly.

Beast Boy smiled at her effort to get some room, but all the same he hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay, Rae," he said.

……………

Raven gasped lightly as Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her. What was he thinking? Did he _want_ his arms to separate from his body?

Then she got into the moment. Beast Boy's embrace was actually quite pleasant, whether she enjoyed the close proximity or not. And when he pulled away, the first thing to escape his mouth was "Why are your cheeks so red?"

Raven blushed harder and put her hood up. "It took a lot of effort to keep myself from murdering you," she lied. Beast Boy knew it wasn't true, but he shuffled back just the same.

"Seriously, Raven… Are you okay?" he asked again, seriously. Raven took a breath and exhaled.

"I'm fine," she said stiffly, and got up. But her legs were still weak, and she crumpled back to the ground.

Beast Boy tried to pick her up, but she snarled, "I can levitate, you mongrel!" Her insults weren't perfect, but she was definitely unchanged.

She struggled to rise in the air, then floated off the roof and down into the hallways. As soon as the door slammed shut behind her, Cyborg howled, "_She likes you! Raven likes you!_"

Beast Boy glared daggers at Cyborg, then smiled to himself. While Cyborg and Starfire slapped each other high-fives, And Robin smiled grimly at the two of them, Beast Boy thought, Does she really like me?

But then Terra's image came into his mind, and he drooped. Her face was still fresh in his mind, and he needed time to forget her face before figuring out Raven.

But he always loved a good mystery…

……………

Wow, that was kinda short, but...Last chapter! Finally! Perhaps a sequel? I've got the perfect set-up… (nudge nudge) REVIEW! PLEASE!

-Midnight-


End file.
